The First Snow Was Dropped
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Hari terbaikku terjadi pada hari kesukaanku. "For what?". "Telling you the first snow was dropped." /For Winterblossom Festival. Snow Drop\


Karena dari review yang di dapat **Thanks My Mirror** kemarin ada beberapa yang minta sekuel. Nggak ada salahnya dicoba. Ini waktu Sakura nerima Sasukenya :)

Dan aku mohon maaf banget kalo feelnya nggak kerasa, aku lagi ada masalah :) [yang punya twitter atau facebookku pasti tau :')] Sekali lagi maaf kalo feelnya nggak kerasa.

Dan **Naruto memang bukan milik aku**. Itulah mengapa aku mencantumkan dislaimer di setiap fic yang aku buat :) Dan mungkin untuk beberapa orang ngetik fiksi -apalagi fanfiksi- mungkin bukanlah kegiatan yang berguna, tapi bagi kami para autrhor ffn, menulis fiksi adalah suatu kebahagian tersendiri bagi kami.

Ku persembahkan fic ini untuk winterblossom fanfest sekaligus sekuel fic yang sebelumnya, dengan tema white - snow drop. No more talk. Here you go. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane present**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance - General**

**Rated : T**

**Main Chara : Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno  
**

* * *

**The First Snow Was Dropped**

Tanpa sedikit pun rasa kantuk mengunjungi gadis belia satu itu, dengan santainya Sakura duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak dering terakhir datang mengusik ponselnya, dari pacar barunya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Isinya simpel, kurang lebih 'tidur, aku tak mau menolong lagi kalau terlambat.'. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu kalimat itu hanya sebagai ancaman―yang gagal karena Sakura tidak merasa terancam sedikit pun.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja gadis pink itu memang tidak bisa tidur, dia merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terus-terusan menggelitik perutnya, kadang hingga Sakura bergidik sendiri karena geli.

Sakura tak bisa menahan otot di sekitar bibirnya untuk tidak membuat lengkungan manis jika dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan kejadian yang baru saja, yah, sekitar lima atau enam jam yang lalu.

**Flashback Last Afternoon**

"So, mau dijawab kapan?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Apanya?" Sakura justru bertanya balik sebelum memasukkan potongan terakhir tiramisu miliknya.

Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan ketua OSIS ini, 'Dia nyambung, kok, diajak ngobrol, cuma ya itu, dia pasif. Jadi harus kita yang ngajak ngomong duluan.' menurutnya. Sakura yang hebat atau kita yang tidak bisa?

Laki-laki tampan di depannya memutar bola onyxnya secara imajinatif yang berakhir di emerald Sakura.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, lupa." sahut gadis cantik itu dengan cepat setelah menelan tiramisunya.

"Hn."

"Kapan, sih, harus dijawabnya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jambunya yang masih setengah gelas.

"As soon as possible." jawab Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangan kokohnya pada salah satu pelayan café yang lewat. "Meja 23." tukas Sasuke sebelum pelayan tadi sempat bertanya. Akhirnya pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan menuju kasir.

"Umm, nanti malam, ya?" tawar Sakura setelah tadi berpikir sejenak sementara dirinya sendiri menghabiskan jus berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum pelayan yang tadi tiba, kali ini dengan rincian pesanan dan sejumlah angka yang harus dibayar oleh meja 23. Meja yang ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dompet di meja di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh sesaat pada Sakura yang masih menyesap tetes-tetes terakhir jus jambunya, lalu mengangguk―yang maksudnya mengajak pulang.

"Yuk." Sakura ikut mengangguk.

**Flashback Five Hours Ago**

Gadis pink itu sedang berkutat dengan laptop merahnya saat ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja berdering.

Dengan sedikit malas Sakura beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Baru juga selesai aku telefon dengan Ino, pikirnya.

Mau tak mau dirinya sendiri terkejut melihat siapa yang menelefonnya, Sasuke.

"Hallo." sapa Sakura ragu-ragu.

"You promise me tonight." tukas Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Lupa, hehe." Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya yang sesungguhnya baik-baik saja.

"So?"

"Err, penjelasannya, sih, panjaaang, tapi hasil akhirnya.. nggak ada salahnya dicoba?" Gadis itu tersenyum. Meskipun Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya, Sakura yakin Sasuke mengetahuinya dari suaranya.

"Let me hear the explanation."

"It will take to long and I can't do it on telephone." tanya Sakura.

"Explain me, I said. I'm the student's leader." paksa Sasuke―walau tidak dengan nada memaksa.

"I can't do that on telephone, I said. And we aren't in school, unfortunately." Tadinya lidah Sakura terjulur, tapi segera kembali seperti semula setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya.

"Eghm. So, Sakura Haruno is now my girlfriend, isn't it?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Um, yes, I guess."

"Great. Jam setengah tujuh, kerjakan tugasmu. See ya, Princess Haruno." dan sambungan telefon langsung terputus.

Di satu sisi, Sakura kesal juga disuruh mengerjakan tugas begitu, Sasuke itu pacar barunya atau Ibu barunya? Tapi di sisi lain tersipu juga dipanggil 'Putri Musim Semi'.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan menghempaskan tubuh ringannya ke ranjang yang empuk.

**Flashback Off**

Dering pertanda telefon yang ke sekian kalinya hari ini membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggapai ponselnya di sisi ranjang.

"Astaga! Ini setengah dua belas dan―hah? Sasu?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat ID caller di tengah malam. "Hallo."

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur." ungkap Sasuke dengan suara berisik sebagai latar telefonnya.

"Ehehe, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sakura cengengesan.

"Nothing. Kau sekarang pacarku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Err, kupikir begitu." jawab Sakura tak kalah pelan.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" suara berisik masih saja terdengar dari sisi Sasuke.

"Tanggal? Karena ini masih jam sebelas lebih empat belas, berarti ini masih tanggal dua puluh satu, September. Kenapa, sih? Tanggal jadian?" selidik Sakura penasaran.

"Hn? Itu juga bisa, tapi.. kudengar dari Ino kau suka first snow drop?" suara bantingan berat terdengar setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah? Iya. Sudah tanggal dua puluh satu saljunya belum turun, ya.." gumam Sakura. "Eh, Sasuke, kau sedang apa, sih? Dari tadi berisik."

"Nothing. Kau di kamar?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara berisik di belakangnya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Pergilah ke balkon kamarmu."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Lihatlah dulu."

Mau tak mau Sakura berjalan ke sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya, menuju pintu kaca yang menjadi akses ke balkonnya.

Gadis itu membuka gorden merah muda yang menutup pintu kaca itu dan terkesima saat melihat pemandangan di luar, salju baru saja turun.

Buru-buru dibukanya pintu itu dan segera dia menuju balkon kamarnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma salju yang baru saja turun. Memandang salju-salju tipis yang baru saja tertimbun. Memperhatikan dengan seksama butiran-butiran putih yang menghambur mendaratkan diri di bumi. Dan memandang.. Sasuke bersandar pada mobil hitamnya yang terparkir cantik di depan rumah Sakura, menggenggam ponselnya di telinga kanan, sedang tersenyum pada Sakura di lantai dua.

Seketika Sakura tersadar bahwa koneksi telefonnya dengan Sasuke belum terputus dan langsung mengangkat kembali telefonnya.

"Sasu..?" panggil Sakura setengah sadar.

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan disini?"

"Just now." Sasuke di bawah sana mengulum senyumnya semakin dalam.

"For what?"

"Telling you the first snow was dropped." Sakura dapat menangkap suara indah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

"God sake, Sasuke! Ini tengah malam dan kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahuku salju pertama, astaga, telfon atau kirim pesan, kan, bisa, Sasu..!" gadis itu masih saja terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Anything for you, my beloved princess."

"Berhentilah merayu, Sasu, atau kuganti jabatanmu dari ketua OSIS jadi ketua perayu. Masuklah, akan kubuatkan coklat panas." terang Sakura sambil menahan tawa menatap Sasuke yang masih saja menyeringai tak jelas di bawah sana.

"Sure." sahut Sasuke singkat lalu memutus sambungan telefon. Sakura pun segera berlari ke bawah sementara kekasihnya pun mulai beranjak dari mobil hitamnya menuju pintu gerbang rumah Sakura.

'God, aku tak pernah meminta banyak. Aku hanya meminta yang terbaik untukku, jika memang Sasuke adalah yang terbaik untukku, sekarang aku hanya minta satu, biarkanlah kami saling memiliki, selamanya.' batin Sakura selama gadis itu menuruni tangga rumahnya.

-fin-

* * *

Sumpah demi apa aku ngerasa feelnya sama sekali nggak dapet. Ya mohon dimaklumi saja ya :') [alasan sudah ditulis di atas]

Sampaikan semua **kritik**, **saran**, **komentar**, **perbaikan**, **pendapat**, maupun kata **'hai'** lewat review :)

Kalo kalian nggak bilang aku nggak akan tau :)

.

Oh, iya. Setelah aku mendapat masalah seperti tadi.

Mulai sekarang aku bakal tanya, fic ini bagusnya di-

**keep** or **delete**?

.

**Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane**


End file.
